


Popping M&Ms on Longbridge

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Louisa spend the day together on Longbridge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popping M&Ms on Longbridge

Louisa’s toes more than touched the water when she sat on Longbridge with her feet dangling over the side- they were completely submerged. Fish swam around her feet but didn’t get too close, and swam away quickly when she wriggled her toes.

“Oh, hi, Lisa,” said Princess, and her hoofsteps clattered over the wooden planks as she approached the other rider.

“Well, my day just got prettier,” said Louisa. She leaned back on her elbows and looked up. “Hi.” Her long brown hair dangled down behind her, brushing her arms and hanging just above the boards.

“Hi,” said Lisa. She dismounted Starshine and walked over to stand beside Louisa.

“Sit,” said Louisa. “Put your feet in the water.”

“I dunno,” said Lisa. “I’ve been wearing these boots all day, my feet probably stink.”

“You’re only gonna put them in the water anyway,” said Louisa. “Do it. We can play footsie in the water and disturb the fish.”

“But kissing you will be so much harder from the side,” said Lisa.

“We’ll make it work,” said Louisa. “But if you really want it that much…” Bracing her palms on the boards, Louisa scooted back until her feet were on the bridge again and then stood to look her girlfriend in the eye.

“That’s better,” said Lisa, and drew her in for a kiss.

“I like kissing you,” said Louisa after their kiss hello. 

“That’s good, because I feel the same way,” said Lisa. She kissed her again, her hand settling in the middle of Louisa’s back. They kissed a few more times, Lisa curling her fingers in Louisa’s hair while resting her other hand on the other girl’s hip.

_“I kind of want her to grope me,”_ she confessed to Princess.

_“Do I look like Sexy to you?”_ Princess complained. _“Don’t move too fast, girl, or I’ll just run away until you’re done. Get a room.”_

_“Okay, fine,”_ said Louisa with a sigh. She broke the kiss and suddenly became aware that Princess had probably just stopped them from going too far. She hadn’t even been aware of her hands wandering, but one hand was in Lisa’s surprisingly soft hair while the other was threatening to slip down the back of Lisa’s pants.

“Oh wow,” she said, blushing, “sorry. My hands have a mind of their own.” As she spoke, she moved them to a safer place. By her sides.

“We’re both adults,” said Lisa. “We can move as fast or slow as we want.”

“Yeah but on Longbridge?” Louisa asked. “Let’s just sit with our feet in the water and eat or something innocent like that.”

“And if I decide that I want to eat something else?” Lisa asked. She finally moved her hand and squeezed, which made Louisa blush and kiss her again.

“Don’t,” said Louisa. “Princess threatened to run away.”

“If you don’t get a room,” Princess corrected. 

“That can be arranged,” said Lisa. “Your dad’s out for the day. I saw him on my way in.”

“But it’s such a beautiful day,” said Louisa. “Why spend it inside? Not that doing that won’t be great, I just want to enjoy the sunshine.”

“Alright. But as soon as the sun sets…” Lisa didn’t even need to say the rest of that.

“Then the magic will happen,” Louisa promised. “I can’t believe you used to be shy.”

“You were too,” said Lisa. “Just like your dad. But you really come out of your shell when you’re with someone you love. Like your family or friends or your horses.”

“Or you,” said Louisa. “Now that we’re together.”

The rest of the day was undeniable proof of the comfort and ease that Louisa felt around Lisa. She eventually coaxed her girlfriend to take her boots and socks off and join her with her feet in the water. Lisa’s feet weren’t slender like Louisa’s, but nor were her toes bony. Louisa liked them anyway, and brushed their feet together under the water. But when Lisa dragged her toe along the bottom of Louisa’s foot, she made her blush and move slightly.

“Really?” Lisa asked. “That’s something you’re into?”

“It’s weird, I know,” Louisa said, blushing and looking down.

“That why you got me to take my shoes off?” Lisa asked, smirking.

“No,” said Louisa. “Just, where I used to live before mum moved to Jorvik, there was a beach nearby and I used to see couples sitting on the pier with their feet in the water all the time. I thought it was cute.”

“There are plenty of jetties to sit on around here,” said Lisa. 

“But Longbridge has the water literally right at your feet,” said Louisa. “I like it better.”

“It is nice,” Lisa agreed. “This whole thing is nice. Being here with you. Watching you think about things.”

“You know what would make this perfect?” Louisa asked. She’d seen the little cylinder poking out of Lisa’s pocket and felt it when they’d been kissing, and now she took it out. “If we ate these.”

“I was going to share them with you,” said Lisa. “Through kissing, of course. I’ve never tried it though.”

“It works better when you use the bigger ones,” said Louisa. “The little ones kind of mash up in your mouth. Here, I’ll show you.” Louisa tipped some of the mini M&M’s into her mouth and then moved into a comfortable position for kissing. One leg plunged into the water while the other folded in front of her, but that was comfortable.

When she kissed Lisa this time, she opened her mouth and transferred the chocolatey mush that they’d become into Lisa’s mouth. It was very exciting, to say the least. It was also delicious.

“See?” she said after finally pulling away. Her hands had wandered again, and her legs had moved too without her saying-so so that now her knee was pressed right up against a part of Lisa’s anatomy that it had no business being.

“I know,” said Lisa. “Can we have sex now?”

“God yes,” said Louisa. Riding back to the house would feel weird with how they both felt after that little experiment, so they walked back while sharing the M&M’s in a more traditional manner.

Princess snorted after the two. 

“You did tell them to get a room,” said Starshine.

“I was joking.”

“Well, they weren’t.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Princess trotted back to the Stables, and Starshine followed her after a moment’s consideration. Just to give Lisa some privacy.


End file.
